Currently, a display device usually includes a display and a support assembly for supporting the display, and the support assembly is generally fixed to a rear case of the display through screws. When it is desired to mount the support assembly to the rear case of the display, it is necessary to tighten the screws to complete the connection between the support assembly and the display. When a user wants to mount the display device on a wall, in this case, the display does not need to be supported by the support assembly, and it is necessary to loosen the screws to separate the support assembly from the display.